Africa
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Pendergast and Helen share an intimate encounter on their safari pre-Helen's death . LEMON. Based off the song "Africa" by Toto.


Red. Dust. Hot. Sun. Blue. Orange. The bush. The lion.

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the African horizon. Their hunt had been fruitless, but their trip was not over yet. They still had plenty of time. Meanwhile, husband and wife in their khaki clothes tinted red and brown by the dust admired the land. The daylight fanfare was ceasing, and new world was stirring, if only for a precious few hours. Above every creatures head was the sky, which had been heavy with clouds. The land was overdue for rain. If not for the clouds, stars would be seen dotting the black above.

Helen and Aloysius had packed up their items and put them neatly together in a pile, guns and ammo purposely excluded. Inside their pitched tent was a lantern and small air mattress that, somewhat impossibly, fit both Pendergast's.  
"It's a beautiful night," Helen commented as she checked their items.

"It certainly is," Pendergast replied, stepping close to his wife.  
Even with her husband centimeters from her own body she mentally chuckled at how far he was. She smiled mischievously, bringing her hands up to her ponytail, adjusting the twine that held her hair back. Her action caused her arms to come back and lightly hit against her husband. Physical contact.

"Your hair is as beautiful as the lion's mane," said Pendergast.  
"If only that lion would present himself."  
The sky cracked loudly. The thunder was a welcome surprise.  
"I wonder how the lions will take the rain," Helen said, not a hint of question in her voice.  
"I imagine not too well."  
Helen turned to her husband and smiled. She was enjoying their trip more than she thought she would, and there was little else she enjoyed more than hunting and her shooting. The young woman pulled back the door flaps of the tent and laid on the right side of the mattress. Following suit, Aloysius pulled the flaps back, but observed his wife before entering their shelter.

The lantern light shadowed her auburn hair and favorably shaped her face. The light was low, and with the setting sun outside there was a warm, amorous glow.  
"_Tu sei una donna meravigliosa."_

Helen could see the gentle smile on Pendergast's face. His eyes were silvery, yet heavy with calm and happiness. His fair skin was adorned with an unfamiliar color thanks to the light. His blonde hair was slightly out of place after their long day. It was rare Helen saw such an expression, one of just awe. And once more- awe at her. It never ceased to grant Helen an intense feeling of love and closeness. Under the African moon she felt the hot rush of animalistic attraction.  
As a lazy lioness, she laid down completely, but not before pulling her hair loose from the twine hair tie. Her thick hair settles around her head like the deepest red halo. Pendergast swallowed hard, seeing Helen's breasts poke up higher than her face at his angle. Beautiful, wild, dangerous.  
As if he was the white predator of the Serengeti, he crawled in the tent, making sure to seal the shelter once he was in completely. He brought himself to rest next to Helen, the light about an inch and a half from their heads.  
It was Helen who brought herself closer and brought her lips to Aloysius's.  
The thunder roared above.  
He brought his hand to the arch in her back, pressing her into him. Pendergast instigated their tongues to dance and swirl as they kissed. Not to be outdone, Helen brought her hand to Pendergast's head, running her fingers through his hair and effectively displacing the follicles. She could feel him smile in the kiss.  
Helen broke their connection, taking Aloysius's free hand in her. Sliding the hand on her back to her chest, Pendergast tried to fiddle with the buttons, but in vain. Helen lightly chuckled. She knew he couldn't undo her blouse one handed. She squeezed his hand before letting go. Free, Pendergast undid each tan-colored button until he was able to slip the garment off.  
Her tan skin was complimented by the tents lighting. Pendergast could feel his excitement swell. Helen initiated another kiss. The kiss was quick, as Helen and Pendergast both could feel the hot tension build.  
Pendergast removed his own shirt and gracefully let his hands glide to the waistband of Helen's pants. He teased her, rubbing around her hips and tugging lightly, but never taking any of the clothing down. When it was clear Pendergast would need some prompting, the young woman allowed her hand slide to in between Pendergast's legs, feeling his pressing predicament. The hard bulge was a welcome feeling against her soft palm.  
Knowing his defeat was imminent, Pendergast saved face by sliding Helen's pants down, admiring her legs as they scrunched up so slightly. Helen smiled seductively in her unmentionables. She tugged at his waistband. Pendergast positioned himself to kiss down her neck and stopped only at her bra. Skillfully, he unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to be supped and kissed. He focused on the left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the erect flesh. He could hear her moan, she could feel herself become wet.

"Don't you want this favor returned?" a husky-voiced Helen asked.

"Being in your presence, being able to caress you in payment enough," Pendergast replied, looking her straight in the eye. His eyes were sharp, and combined with the dull lights in the tent made for a unique sight.  
The sky cracked, louder than before.  
Helen held his head close as he switched breasts. She moaned and smiled wide as his warm tongue played with her sensitive flesh. She could feel her husband place a hand on the side of her left breast, and slowly slide his spidery fingers down until he reached her hips. Keeping it all one motion, he slid his hand into her panties and began to caress her moist flesh. He rubbed around her lips and teased her entrance.  
Pendergast felt his wife shiver in satisfaction as he pleasured her. Each movement she made, involuntary or otherwise, turned him on all the more. His pants were becoming a bigger bother that felt increasing restricting. As carefully as he could manage Pendergast used his free hand to take his pants down, continuing to suck and rub Helen's intimate endowments. Next, he slid his boxers down and off his ankles, finally free at least.  
Growing somewhat impatient, Helen took it amongst herself to relieve her own private area. She took off her panties, having the boldness to press the wet garment against Pendergast's chest. Devilishly, he smiled.  
Once all the clothing were off the mattress and onto the side, Pendergast adjusted himself so he was as close to Helen as he could be without laying on top of her. His fingers ran across the inside of her thighs and lower lips, spreading her moist lubricant around her area. He kissed her neck, giving her a hickey low enough to be covered by her hunting clothes.  
"Turn on your side, my dear," Pendergast whispered into Helen's ear.  
"My side?" Helen purred, "Since when was Aloysius Pendergast so sensually adventurous?"  
Outside, the sky cracked for the final time. The clouds opened and dropped a wall of water on the hot earth below. The rain pelted the tent, creating a loud ambiance.  
"Missionaries have come to Africa for years. I think they may have enough here in Zambia."  
Helen laughed at his joke and did as he said. Pendergast turned on his side, but before he could make a move Helen reached over and touched his erection. She wrapped her hand at the base and slowly brought her palm up, taking care to rub her palm and fingers against the tip. Pendergast took in a sharp breath of air, a smile spread across his face.  
With some struggle Helen gripped the shaft and brought her hand back, stroking him a few separate times. His flesh was hard, with a prominent vein traveling against the surface.

After Helen had her own tease, she brought her hand back. Pendergast brought his hips closed and respectfully lifted Helen's leg up. With her legs now in V formation, Pendergast slid himself inside her opening, bringing his one leg over Helen's grounded one.  
Helen let out a low moan as Pendergast slowly pushed himself into her. His thrusts were slow at first, slow and precise. They both could feel Helen's insides squeeze and be stretched by the thick insertion. Pendergast placed his one hand on her hip and the other snaked under her neck to caress her breast.  
Helen began to moan louder, adding volume to the pounding rain that pelted the tent and the hard ground. Night had fallen around the tent, and the Pendergast shelter was the only source of light for a long while.  
Aloysius quickened his pace, sending his erection deeper inside, his balls making contact. A little sweat formed on Pendergast's brow as he thrust inside of and caressed his wife. Helen contracted her muscles, making her squeeze even tighter.  
"Helen," Pendergast lustily whispered into her ear.  
Helen brought her arm over and around his neck, taking some of his hair in her hand. The penetration was deep, but without any warning Pendergast quickened his pace. Rapidly, he slammed himself inside of Helen, drumming along with the rain. Moving his hand from her hip, Pendergast revisited her lower lips, spread by manhood, and delicately played with her clit. He rolled the flesh in circles and continued to kiss her neck.  
After a generous pound, Pendergast slowed his pace to a calm rhythm. Helen quivered at the new speed, having grown used to the fast pace.  
"Talk dirty to me, Aloysius," Helen said in between muffled groans of pleasure.

"That's barbaric," purred Aloysius.  
His member was hot and wet from their actions. He imaged each inch he entered, the nerves being simulated.

"Says the man making love to his wife in a tent."  
Pendergast lightly bit on Helen's neck, just under where the collar of her shirt would cover, leaving a mark.  
"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," Pendergast growled. He sped up his thrusting to be faster and harder.  
Helen closed her eyes and gripped his hair, "Lose control, my love."  
Pendergast brought his mouth as close to hers as possible, kissing her jaw bone with his tongue pressed against her skin.  
Helen could feel herself begin to build her orgasm. Pendergast could feel her tense up and played with her clit a bit rougher. He pushed his cock as deep as he could inside.  
Helen's moans became throatier and louder, almost overcoming the rain outside. Another loud crackle of thunder.

Pendergast brought his non working hand back and played with her thick hair.  
"Aloysius-"  
"Relax, my dear Helen," Pendergast cooed.  
Helen couldn't help but smile. It seemed to make his deep penetration all the sweeter.  
It wasn't long before Pendergast could feel the peaking sensation of pleasure start to form. He tried to halt it, he slowed his pace and inhaled the scent of Helen's hair. She purred and released some of his hair, letting her hand travel to a small portion of his neck.  
Helen knew that Pendergast would want her to cum first. It's how he always was, any time they engaged in coitus. She knew it was killing him to not release, but never would she fake her end. And with his skill she wouldn't need to fake anything.  
"I'm close," said Helen, with some strain in her voice.  
Pendergast took his as a sign. He put more into his finger work and thrust himself inside his wife with care, yet with power. He heard Helen's moans and groans get louder and lower, and much more frequent. After a few thrusts, Pendergast withdrew himself, but continued to play with her most sensitive part.  
"I love you, Helen," Pendergast said.  
Helen closed her eyes tightly and felt her orgasm build and take over. The spasms in her womanhood shot through her body and made her feel limp and utterly happy. Her muscles relaxed and a smile was set on her fact.  
The young woman sighed deeply and took the first genuine interest in the rain. Pendergast brought a hand onto his wife's flat stomach.  
"Please, Aloysius, I want it," whispered Helen.  
"Now who's talking dirty?" Pendergast asked lowly, slipping himself back inside.  
He started slow, but soon returned to his quick pace. It didn't take long for his orgasm to take hold and send his warm semen into Helen. The few seconds of bliss faded slowly, and he didn't remove himself from inside immediately. It was only when Helen tried to turn and kiss him did Pendergast pull out and allowed Helen to turn over.  
The Pendergast's faced each other on their sides, embraced in each others arms. Their bodies were hot and sweaty in that tent, but it didn't matter. They kissed deeply, tongues dancing. He held her close, his fingers running through her hair as best he could without pulling at any knots.  
They didn't have too much time left on their trip, but as they lay in their shelter with Heaven's water cooling the hot earth, they had an eternity.


End file.
